The Harem
by KurlyQ722
Summary: Egyptian Princess Mercedes wishes to rule stronger and wiser than the pharoah before her. But because she is a woman, her roles are defined for her and she is forced to comply for the good of the kingdom. In her sexuality, she finds the freedom she craves. These are the chronicles of her rule and the harem that redefined her reign. *character tag changed for Samcedes endgame*
1. Sancedes

The sands of Egypt shimmered in the sunset, lush plains of golden grain twinkling in the dim purple haze of the horizon, stretching for miles with no end in sight. If one stared out of their window and studied the lands, they would catch the magical air of it just before nightfall, when the warm winds blew stronger and the loss of light tricked the eyes to see mirages of things one would never see in the daytime. Any far reach of the imagination came to life in the golden sands, and children and old men alike could peer into the abyss and realize their destinies. It was a dreamer's paradise.

Unfortunately for Mercedes, she was subjected to only dreaming. Many assumed that the life of an Egyptian princess would be a dream realized in itself, but she knew better. Royalty came with stifling rules and obligatory meetings, stern rulers for parents who spent every waking moment preparing for their deaths and their children's ascension to their throne. Endless talks of wars and rumors of wars plagued the palace and, in her youth, few took any of her thoughts and feelings seriously. The princess may have had droves of servants and advisors, but not one listened to a word she said unless it was a barked order. Would anyone ever know her outside of the elaborate robes and bejeweled crowns?

As she lay on the plush ivory cushions of her window seat, letting the cool winds of her country blow softly past her face, the princess imagined she was an outsider, a normal Egyptian citizen with no name except her own and no title above a lay person. She would travel and explore distant lands, a nomad of sorts, with a satchel of the necessities and the world at her feet, never once caring for anyone and anything bigger than herself. She would be her own queen and life would be hers for the taking. If anything, she would fully indulge in all of its bounties: love, sin, pleasures of the flesh, unadulterated by ties to marriages arranged for convenience. She would be her own woman, free to control her body and give herself to someone that captured her heart and knew her mind.

If only….

"Bring in the next!" she screamed, rapping her gold and amethyst scepter against the marble floor as she walked toward her throne.

"Bring in the next!" echoed the guard, louder and more piercing than the princess.

Guards brought in two homely men, apparently father and son, who wore field rags and smelled of barley. _Farmers_, thought the princess. They were thrown down before her feet.

"Please, Princess Mercedes, your grace, have mercy!" cried the older man. "My son, Finn and I have yielded very little this seaseon. Our fields are barren and my wife is due to deliver our second born at any time. Please your grace, as a woman with a heart for your people, please grant us amnesty from taxes this season, I beg you!"

The brown skinned royalty raised a thoughtful brow. "But if I give this to you, who else may I give it to? Must I grant amnesty to everyone that comes to me with a story as tragic as yours? In order for the kingdom to stand, all must pay their dues and all must sacrifice for the good of the land." Mercedes paused and internally cringed. She caught herself sounding more and more like her tyrant pharaoh of a father every day.

"Please, your grace! I beg you to reconsider! Anything! Two fold share of my crops next season! Three fold! What can I do, your grace? Name it, and it will be just payment." She looked at the pathetic sight of them and turned her head in displeasure. They had nothing she wanted.

With a wave of her hand, her guards grabbed them and prepared to drag them away. Finn broke away and hugged her feet.

"Please, your grace! PLEASE!" He begged, crying into the train of her tunic.

"Enough!" Santana screamed from her post. "The princess has spoken, worm! Do you dare to touch her? As if you were equals?" The feisty head guard snapped her fingers. "Take him to the fields for beheading."

"No!" roared his father. "Anything but that! Take me instead, your grace! Spare the boy!"

"You wish to join him, shriveled mackerel?" she mocked. "Take father and son and lay them together. One sharp sword can easily sever two necks at once."

"Enough!" cried the princess. All stopped and looked to her as she stood. She was a sight of authority, robed in the finest purple and white silks with the gold sash of Egyptian royalty wrapped across her shoulders. Her crown stood high and proud, the purest gold to ever pour from Egypt embedded with the finest of jewels excavated from their secret mines.

But even in the finest of things, one could never distract from the beauty that was naturally hers. Liner the color of coal lined her warm brown eyes, curved at the corners to soften the doe-like roundness of her eyes to a sultry feline slant. Her lips were berry red, as plump and ripe as the color that coated them, holding a smile that held endless emotions, depending on the thoughts of the viewer. Her tunic was held together by a braided belt tied just below her breasts, emphasizing the ample ride of cleavage hidden beneath the billowed fabric. She was a sight, a frighteningly untouchable, deliciously seductive sight that haunted dreams as frequently as she sweetened nightmares.

"I have the final say." spoke the princess, "and I have made my decision." The guards waited anxiously for her orders. She looked down and the boy still wrapped around her legs and smiled running her fingers through his hair. Finn looked up, bewildered and a bit mesmerized by her gaze.

"I am taken with your son." She said finally, never looking away from him. "What he lacks in looks he makes up for in strength and build of character. This pleases me." Mercedes looked to Will, who was still in the arms of her men. "As payment for your debt, I will take your son, young finn, to have a place in my harem. He will be dressed and fed well, have a place to lay his head, but he must never make contact with his family again. Do you accept these terms?" she said sweetly, smiling.

Will looked frightened. "But he's my only son, your grace…."

"A son whom I have taken pleasure in, even though his crimes are worthy of beheading!" she barked, her smile falling to a frown. "Do you question my judgement, William? Or do you wish for a more _lethal _repayment of your debt?" she turned away and reached in a basket beside her throne, pulling out a large albino python and wrapping it around her shoulders. Will paled and gulped, growing limp in the arms of the guards.

"Baby doesn't like strangers." She said, stroking the python's body. It slithered and hissed in Will's direction. "My head guard has suggested beheading, but I find that far too quick and bloody for my taste. My dear friend here enjoys slowly squeezing life out of my prisoners, then swallowing them whole. Far more tasteful, wouldn't you say?" William gulped again, saying nothing.

Finn's eyes widened at the sight of the large creature. Quickly making his decision, he reached up to touch her hand. Santana tightened her grip on her sword, ready to pounce on the little trite who dared lay his hands on her skin, but Mercedes looked her way and halted her with a raise of her palm.

"I will do it." He said. "For my father. For you." She smiled when he kissed her hand. "Nothing would bring me greater pleasure than to serve you princess, in any way you need."

Her smile widened when she saw the glint in his eye and the sight of her breasts. He looked back into her eyes with a pointed stare and small smirk. "_Any way_, your grace." He repeated, bolder and more lascivious than the first time.

"Smart boy." She praised, caressing his left cheek just as her python slithered to slide across his right. "_Very _smart boy. You learn quickly."

He leaned into her touch, licking his lips and smiling. "You are an excellent teacher, your grace." He replied softly. Suddenly remembering their surroundings, both looked back to the small crowd.

Mercedes caught Santana's jealous scowl and sent her a wink, letting her know she was still her number one. The scowl left her instantly, giving way to a meek blush and a shy smile.

"Father?" Finn turned his head to face his dad.

"Yes, son?"

"I have made the decision to stay, to honor our family's name and repay your debt to the kingdom. Tell mother I did this for the family, to give my brother or sister a chance to live with two parents and grow up happy."

Will shed a small tear. "You will be missed every day, son."

Finn gave a short nod. "I will miss you the rest of my life, father." He replied with a sad smile. It was what must be done.

With another wave of her hand, Mercedes sent the guards away with William to escort him outside of the palace.

"Santana?"

"Your grace?"

Mercedes tucked a finger under Finn's chin, slowly bringing him to his feet. She turned his head left and right, studying his features and giving a pleased smile at her wise choice. "Call in two handmaidens to get Finn washed up and perfumed. I will have use for him later." She smiled. Finn looked just as pleased at her decision.

"Certainly, your grace." Santana's voice dropped to an angry mumble. "Undeserving sea urchin…."

She knocked her sword on the column of the building, rapping loudly to get their attention. "Sugar! Rory! You have been summoned!"

The two young teens scrambled down the corridor, nearly tripping over their feet and falling over each other. They were new to Santana's unique method of summoning, used to a simple bell or horn. But, they knew well enough to come quickly when she called. Her ruthless punishments were well known and described often in the servant circle.

Sugar and Rory walked up to the princess, stopping to bow before the throne.

"At your service, your grace." They said simultaneously.

"Carry this one to the bath chambers, the ones reserved for my harem." Mercedes instructed. "Wash him in the finest perfumes and lavish him with oils and peppermint. Then, bring him to my chambers. He will tend to my body after I have cleansed myself." She shot a sultry look his way. Finn's smile was far too eager for someone who had just been imprisoned in the palace and could never see his family again. But, so far, punishment was nowhere to be found. All his princess alluded to was pleasure.

"Yes, your grace." The handmaidens replied. "Right away, your grace."

With another bow, they escorted him to his new chambers, disappearing from sight. The princess and head guard were left alone in the throne room.

"He's slightly clumsy and homely for your taste, isn't he your grace?" scowled Santana. "Not at all fitting for the pleasure of your harem."

"I disagree, Santana. He is more than enough to suit my needs." She replied. When Santana's frown grew deeper, she decided to toy with her. It was no secret that her head guard harbored jealous feelings.

She placed baby back in his basket, closing the lid with a light tap. "I mean, after all, he's tall, strong, reasonably handsome…" she teased, walking down the steps beside her throne.

Santana scoffed. "Handsome is arguable, your grace." She replied. Santana didn't enjoy this conversation at all.

"Maybe." Mercedes said lightly. "But one cannot deny his strength or the appeal of his stature." She walked closer to her, walking idly around her so her voice could pass her ear. "And even you couldn't miss the size of his hands and feet, Santana." She stopped to lean into her ear, whispering, "and we all know the promises of large hands and wide feet. Don't we, love?"

Santana shuddered at the soft caress of her breath against her ear, but her frown remained. "So is that what you need now, your grace? Promises?"

Mercedes chuckled softly. "Promises are better than empty beds, are they not?"

"The bed of a princess never has to be empty." She replied, pouting, her head hung slightly as she whispered, "Not when she has servants so eager and willing to lay beside her."

Mercedes froze. Their conversations had gotten this forward before, but nothing was ever done about it. Eyeing her lithe frame and strong tan thighs, the princess decided to change that.

"Who will lay with me? You, soldier?" she whispered seductively, running her lips along the shell of her ear as she circled behind her. Santana let out a small whimper. "Would you touch me on the cold nights? Caress my skin? Warm my body?"

"If you wish, your grace." She breathily replied, leaning her head back against Mercedes shoulder when she ran her hands slowly down her arms. "Anything for you."

"Will you kiss me with the strength and eagerness of a man?" She pressed a kiss to her temple, shaking her guarded resolve." Wrap your arms around me and pull me close?" she did so, roughly pulling her smaller frame into hers and gently squeezing her until she gasped."Hold my breasts in your hands…" she demonstrated, softly cupping Santana through her thin sheath and armor. "and run soft thumbs over them like a skilled and patient lover?"

"Yes," moaned Santana, "Yes, your majesty. My hands would be more loving than any man."

The princess eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "Is that so, my pet?" her small hands ran down her stomach, reaching to unlock the buckle of her breastplate. The armor fell away with a clang to the floor, and Mercedes moved aside the tunic underneath until she could touch her soft skin. She pressed a gentle kiss to the soldier's neck, pulling another moan from her throat as her touch traveled lower.

"Promises, Promises."

"I offer more than promises, my queen." She assured, trembling. Her thighs parted instinctively when Mercedes hands skimmed past her navel. "The love we would make would be more than a promise of pleasure."

"And what is more than a promise?" Mercedes whispered against her shoulder, pressing her lips along the curve. She pushed the soldier's underwear to the side, sliding a finger into her wetness.

"Ahh, sweet Anubis!" Santana softly cried, rubbing against her hand. "Touch me, Princess, touch me all over." Mercedes grabbed her arms with one hand, wrapping them around her neck as her kissed grew eager against her skin. She circled around to her front and captured her lips, pushing her back against the hard column with the rapid thrust of her fingers into her sopping wetness.

"Say it, tell me what you want." The princess growled. "Command it of me."

"More!" she cried. "More of you! I crave more of your touch, princess." Mercedes obliged, sliding in another finger and reaching her other hand in to strum her button as she thrust into her. Santana jumped up and wrapped her arms around her waist, never once leaving her kisses for air. She rode her fingers, hard and eager, until she came with a mighty yell, loud enough to bounce against every wall and echo throughout the palace.

Mercedes smiled against her lips, parting her fingers inside her to feel the stretch of her wall before slowly pulling out, digit by agonizing digit. Santana caught her breath and opened her eyes, smiling back at the pleasure of her princess's gaze. She leaned in and pressed another kiss against her lips, savoring it more than the last, as if she were committing the brief moment of bliss to memory. Santana hugged her close, Mercedes let her, and slowly grinded her hips against hers until she fully came down from her high. She returned to her feet without another word, turning to wipe her eyes of what Mercedes assumed were happy tears.

"Santana?" the brunette smiled and said nothing, putting back on her armor and straightening herself to look presentable. She took up her sword and resumed her post, looking straight ahead to the entrance of the throne room as if nothing had happened.

"Santana?" the princess called again, confused.

Santana reluctantly looked her way. Her eyes were heavy with sadness. "I have orders, your grace. Duties to protect you and guard my post. The promises I spoke of were never mine to give." She said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Mercedes nodded, stepping back. If anyone understood the obligations of one's position, it was her. "You are a great solder, Santana." She said softly.

"As you are a princess, your grace." She replied. After a moment of anguished stares, Mercedes turned away and walked up the steps, taking her rightful place on the throne just as Santana hardened her face and resumed her stance at her post. They said nothing more to each other, even when Sugar came rushing back to announce that her bath was prepared and ready for her and she walked away.


	2. Quinncedes

"MORE STEAM!"

The servants scrambled to bring fresh water to the bowls dangling atop small pits of fire. They hastily brought back their full clay pitchers and poured them in, creating thick clouds of steam that would hopefully relax the angry princess.

She looked back at them from her white tub, pissed. Obviously, it didn't work.

"I SAID MORE STEAM!" she screamed, throwing the towel nearest to her at the unsuspecting servant girl, who had her hands filled with the empty clay containers. They fell from her hands when the towel slapped her face, shattering in large pieces all over the floor and near the bath.

"I'm sorry, your grace! So sorry, your grace!" cried Sugar, frantically picking up every stray piece. " I did not see the towel coming toward me, if I had known—-"

"If you had known, you would have rightfully told the princess that a woman of nearly nineteen summers has no business catching tantrums like small children. Especially one who considers herself deserving of the throne."

Mercedes cast an evil eye to the cool voice. "Quinn, this does not concern you."

"But it concerns the servant girl?" questioned her childhood friend and handmaiden. When the princess submerged herself deeper in her bathwater without a quick retort, Quinn knew it was more pressing than she let on. With a wave of her hand, she shooed the other servants away, demanding privacy.

"Did I ask for my servants to leave?" the princess questioned cooly.

"No. But I did not want to subject them to any more abuse." Mercedees scoffed at her exaggeration. "And it appears you need to speak your piece and say what is on your mine before I am next in line for beheading."

Mercedes chuckled, then turned serious. "I came for a bath, to clear my head. Who will bathe me?"'

"I remember a time when this princess demanded to bathe herself." Mused Quinn, reaching to pick up a cloth and rub her shoulders with the lavender scented water. "Or was that too long ago to commit to memory?"

"I was seven. I was naïve and demanding…"smiled Mercedes, leaning forward to give Quinn room to rub her lower back.

"You are nearly nineteen, what is your reason now?" laughed her friend.

Mercedes frowned. "Much more is asked of me. My arms are too heavy with the weight of Egypt to waste energy washing my shoulders."

Quinn stopped. "And who gave you this weight? Pharaoh?" she knew her relationship with her father was strained. The princess was a freer spirit, a visionary. Pharaoh was older and stubborn in his ways, refusing to listen to the wise council of her youth. Change can be a good thing, but in a land as old and rich with history as Egypt was, the lines had to be drawn. Pharaoh drew them often, more rigid, darker than the last day, and the princess grew more frustrated with the limitations of her impending rule.

"I didn't ask for this, Quinn. Not any of it."

Quinn pressed a cooler cloth across her forehead, calming her throbbing temples. "I know, Mercedes." she spoke soothingly. "But, you know the rules. Since your brother died in the battle against the amorites and your father has produced no other maie heirs, you are to rule—-"

"I know the rules!" she yelled, frustrated. Quinn looked frightened at her sudden outburst, so she calmed her voice. "I know the rules. I just wish the rules could change somehow."

Quinn massaged warm oil into her scalp, running her fingers to distribute it through her thick hair. Mercedes moaned in pleasure at the touch of her fingers and Quinn smiled knowingly. She always did know just how to relax her.

"You do not wish to rule?" she asked in a smooth, easy voice, moving her hands to rub more oil on her shoulders and neck.

Mercedes rest her head against her lap. She shook her head. "It is not ruling I fear. It is the constraint of rules that hinder me from being the leader I wish to be. I have dreams, Quinn, dreams that stretch as far and vast as the Sahara, dreams as numerous as the golden sands." She turned her face to her friend, looking into her eyes as she spoke. "I wish to be greater than the pharaohs before me. Greater than any man whose ever held the scepter and called himself king." She whispered, as if her thoughts were forbidden and to be kept secret. "I wish to_ be _king, not marry to rule under one."

Quinn looked down sadly at her friend, stroking her hair. "You know that isn't possible, Mercy. It's forbidden for you to rule and not marry."

"Well, why shouldn't that change? Haven't we seen women just as clever and sharp as the men around them in our lifetime? Some more capable and fit to rule than even my father?"

"Your grace!" Quinn quickly looked behind her, hoping no idle ears were nearby to hear her. "Please keep your tone."

"No, Quinn, I refuse!" she demanded, sitting up and slamming her fist against the edge of her tub. "I've been silent for far too long and cannot anymore! I'm tired of keeping quiet! I wish to choose, to have opinions! I wish to love whom I want and marry whom I choose! Is that a crime?"

Quinn cupped her shoulders, rubbing them and easing her back gently into her lap. "No, my sister, it is not too much to ask." She said. In their private times, she was allowed to call her sister, like they did in their youth. "But it must be done stealthily and in proper time."

"How much time, Quinn?" Mercedes asked hopefully. "Will there ever be a time?"

She smiled down at the cherub face of her princess, affectionately stroking her cheek. "It will. I can feel it. For you, there is no end to the things you can accomplish." Mercedes smiled and felt her body fully relaxed. She trusted Quinn's word. She had never lied to her. And the touch of her soothing hands on her skin eased away any remaining tension from her body.

"Well, your grace, I believe you are fully clean. I believe it is my time to leave." She said. "May I get a towel to dry you?" As she stood, Mercedes grabbed her arm to stop her. Quinn looked back curiously, then smiled at the telling look on the princess's face. She knew the meaning of that look.

"I am not finished with my bath." She said calmly, looking up and down the blond's body with a lick of her lips. "And you, dear Quinn, look quite filthy."

Quinn's breath caught in her throat. "Then I suppose no one would object to us making good use of warm water and washing together? After all…" she smiled, dropping her tunic to the floor and exposing her nude form. "I've heard rumors that princesses never wash themselves."

Mercedes reached for her hand and pulled her gently into the tub, smiling at the sight of her blushing skin and cream breasts that bounced with each of her step. She pulled her close when she was fully in the water, pulling her body against hers and joining their lips. She introduced her tongue just as the blond reached down between her to pet her mound.

"You're right." Mercedes moaned, dragging her teeth across her pink lower lip, urging her to do the same. "Some places require the touch of another…."


	3. Finncedes

**Added some egyptian words. Mini dictionary at the bottom. Enjoy! **

The women held each other close as they walked down the corridor to her bed chambers, and once they arrived at the ornate gold and amethyst double doors, Mercedes peppered Quinn's temple with short, slow kisses.

"My sister." Her lips whispered against her blushing cheek. "You have given me the greatest gifts any living person can give another. You have given me the blessing of hope and the wholeness of your heart. For that, I am eternally grateful. I am forever changed."

Quinn lifted her smaller hand and kissed each fingertip, smiling at her words. "My Queen, you shall rule with the fire and glory of a thousand suns one day. You will be greater than any before you, and leave a legacy that generations after will sit and tell their children. It is an honor to know you as you are now, to love you now, before your greatness…." Her kiss to her knuckle made the princess tremble. "I shall tell all I knew you then, when you were just princess Mercedes and you reigned supreme in my heart's kingdom."

"_Qualbi_" she crooned affectionately as she touched her cheek. "You've always understood."

Their brows connected and locked with emotions unspoken, and when they parted, their smiles to each other spoke volumes of things passed telepathically between them. It wasn't heard or spoken, but it was felt and fully understood. No one else had to know.

"I shall bring him, your grace." Quinn said gently, stepping back to bow before her lord and her love. "Promise me you will be gentle with him. In so many ways, he is still just a boy."

"Then I shall have to make him a man to suit my needs." The princess sassed, squinting her warm eyes to survey the modifications in her bed chamber. Black silk fell and flowed from the walls, surrounding the bed in a sinful canopy of dark sheen and fabric. There were candles lit everywhere, per her royal request, and the plush plum and violet sheets were perfumed with lavender and spices to relax the senses and intensify sensual heat. Mercedes was always one for romance and ambiance, and her new harem addition proved to be no less spoiled than the others.

"This will do nicely. Tell the others I am pleased." She crooned, referring to the servants she'd lashed out on earlier. Their efforts to please had paid off greatly.

Quinn frowned at the sensual purr in her princess's voice. "This is just a massage, is it not your grace?"

Mercedes swiveled around slowly in surprise, swirling the royal robe she wore around her bare calves.  
"That is the intent." She said coolly, but the lift in her voice suggested otherwise.

Quinn's green eyes visibly dulled at the idea. "I see." She fiddled with her hands and swayed under the ornate arch of the doorway. Suddenly, she felt decidedly out of place in the royal lair.

"Qunnie." She strode gracefully across her marble floors to the blond, tucking a smooth hand under her chin. "This night changes nothing between us. The farmer changes nothing. We are unbreakable, sister. Remember I love you always."

"So why am I left with nothing but pain in my heart and empty arms?" she laughed sadly, as a lone tear trickled down her porcelain cheek. "Who will hold me while you lay here with him? While you love him?"

"I belong to no one, Quinn. You know this." Mercedes told her, with just as much emotion. "My body is my own. But my heart?" She lifted the taller girl's chin. "My heart is always with you, Sister. You are the sun in my bleak existence, the moon that shines over me in times of great peril. You are my very soul, dear sister, and always will be, in this life and the next."

Quinn closed her eyes and leaned happily into her touch, allowing her honeyed words to wash over her and drown her insecurities. "In this life and the next." She repeated softly, opening her eyes to meet her princess. They sparkled with new life. "I shall bring him at once, your grace." And with a final bow, she scurried off down the corridor to the harem chambers.

Mercedes poured the flash of oil into the heated plates set atop clay bowls filled with steaming water. She inhaled and reveled in the scent of vanilla and bark root steeping in the oils. By the time she swiped a finger into the oil and rubbed it into her skin to make sure it warmed to her liking, she heard the telling knock outside her doorway, followed by the louder steps of male feet entering her bedroom.

"Welcome." She smiled with her back turned, feeling the heat and slip between her thighs already at the thought of him. When she turned to face him, her smile widened as her eyes shamelessly took in every part of him. He wore nothing but a cotton white shift around his waist and a large brass and amber ring on his right hand, a personal gift from the princess herself. His tan skin and hard pectorals glowed under the lamp light and his abs flexed and bulged with every one of his anxious breaths. Mercedes licked her lips at his solid trunk of thigh and broad feet, and sucked in her bottom lip when she saw the outline of his manhood through the thin material. He was as thick and wide as his six foot, muscular frame suggested. _Sweet Min, favor us this night._

"Y-you c-called for me, your grace?" Finn nervously chirped, rubbing his sweaty palms into the material around his waist. Unknowingly, his action drove the shift lower on his hips, and brought the V of his groin into view. The princess refused to wait anymore. She strode boldly toward him and met him eye to eye, staring seductively as she ran her hands down his chest.

Finn paled and trembled under her touch. "Y-you…ah..." he whimpered when her lips touched his skin. "You wished for a massage from me, your grace?"

She met his stare pointedly and smiled a clever smile, laving his nipple with her tongue.

His mouth formed an o and quivered when she sucked the nubbin between her lips and nibbled the flesh. "Ooooh..." Her teeth tugged his nipple just as her hands tugged his shift, both simultaneously guiding him blindly toward the bed. She released him when her ankles hit the edge and stared at his dopey face, then his shift, then back to his eyes in amused expectancy.

"Your grace?" he asked bewildered, not sure how to interpret her silent message.

Her Cheshire grin unruffled him further. "You have given massages before, haven't you field boy?"

He struggled to answer when she walked smoothly to the heated bowls, dipped her finger in the hot scented oil, and rubbed it between her breasts through the opening of her robe.

"I…I…have, your grace."

"Then you must know how this works, correct?"

"I do, you grace." He said more confidently, finding his voice as she moved the bowl to a stool near the pillows. "And I promise to treat you and your body with the utmost respect and…"

Mercedes turned her back and dropped her robe without hesitation, exposing her nude form and ample behind to the heated air and his lusty gaze.

"…respect." He finished in shock, voice far deeper and gravel.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "If I wanted respect, I would have asked anyone of my servants to help me. Why you?" She turned and smiled when he bit his lips at the sight of her large breasts and wiggled to alleviate the pain of his telling erection. "I will tell you why, field boy. I need from you what no one else in this palace can give me."

"What's that, Mercedes?" he lost his manners. The vision of her ebony skin and shaven womanhood stole all of his attention.

"You are a farmer, and by trade you are excellent with your hands." She sprawled herself over the purple linens and plush pillows, wiggling and moaning in delight at the feel of the fabric against her bare skin. "You are also knowledgeable in plants and harvest."

"Your grace?" His brow furrowed in confusion, even as his feet walked closer to her. He didn't understand the parallel.

"I thought you knew, field boy." She said in a clever tone, smoothing her hands up and down the curve of her hip. "This temple here is fertile ground, and I need one expert in sowing." Her eyes traveled down to the tent in his cloth. "And you look equipped with an abundance of seed."

"Gods above." He whispered in anguish, growing harder by the second at her words.

"Are you, Finn?" she asked with a smile, toying with her body. "Or do your _impressive _attributes entice in vain?"

Finn salivated. The princess's body was an Egyptian man's dream, full with lush curves and hips ripe for child bearing. Her breasts already rode heavy and full with the promise of milk, and her lips glistened and puckered with the gossamer shine of the Nile waters, as smooth and wet as they were enticing.

"Off with the shift." She commanded, ripping the fabric from his body and pulling him on top of her. Their lips were inches apart from each other as he hovered above her.

"What now?" he whispered, fighting the urge to lean in and kiss her lips.

She took the initiative and pressed up boldly, leaving barely a centimeter between them. "Touch me." She whispered, reaching over to dip in the oil and rub it against his lips. She pushed him back gently so she could turn over, and without another word or order, Finn gathered a palmful of the oil in his large hands and rubbed it slowly down her back.

"Mmmmm." She moaned, relaxing under his touch. "Now my arms."

He followed as ordered, sliding his fingers up her spine and over her shoulders to knead her arms.

She moaned louder. "I love it, Finn. You are as talented as I imagined. Are you this skilled in other things?" she flirted, hiding her smirk when a groan rumbled in his throat.

"I would not know, your grace." He admitted. "I've never been with a woman."

The princess turned over in surprise, halting his hands. "Never?"

He shook his head, embarrassed. "Never even a kiss."

Her regal brow raised in thought. "Have you ever touched a woman?"

"Not before you, your grace." He answered, dropping back on his knees. Would she want him now, knowing he was inexperienced?

She dropped back against the pillows and sighed thoughtfully, looking toward the sky. Finn could see the moment her mind formed a decision. Her brown eyes warmed when she looked at him and her lips curved affectionately into a smile.

"Touch my breasts." She intimately whispered, lacing her fingers gently in his. When he didn't move, her hands guided him to her breasts and pressed his palm against her pebbled nipples.

"Do you feel how tight they are? How the flesh heats at your touch? That's how you know when a woman is pleasured." She rubbed his open palms back and forth over her sensitive tips, squeezing his knuckles until his fingers groped her breasts of their own volition. "Touch her correctly, field boy, and you will pleasure her even more."

Finn stared in awe at the sight of his hands on her breasts, loving the new sensations it brought him. Mercedes gave him the benefit of a show, moaning loudly and writing on the bed as he continued to motivate his virginal explorations.

"Do women like this?" he asked her, experimentally flicking the stiff nipple on her left breast. At her moan and nod, he grew bolder and circled her darkened areola with his large fingertip, tantalizing the flesh until it wrinkled and budded with Goosebumps.

"Touch me here." She guided his hand between her legs to palm her mound. His fingers searched and explored, feeling the slippery skin of her clit and folds with probing interest. His pointer finger found the source of her wetness and plunged in. Experimentally, he moved the digit back and forth inside her, wondering what sounds the move would elicit from her.

"Ahh!" she cried and hissed in pleasure, gripping his shoulders as he moved faster. Going on primal instinct, he added two more fingers and pumped faster, grinding his hard chest against her form and he thrust his pelvis into her thigh.

"Yes! Gods, yes! Finn!" Her cries inspired him. He crawled down between her and lapped up her wetness with an eager tongue, catching every drop of nectar that spilled from her clenching walls. She pulled him up by his hair when she finished, bringing them face to face once more.

"Kiss me." She whispered. He happily obeyed, dipping down and devouring her lips. His mouth and closed awkwardly, and his lips moved like one of little experience, but his tongue searched and probed her mouth with a fiery passion she had never known before. It flicked against her teeth and inner cheeks, then wriggled down her throat when he had his fill everywhere else.

Her knee knocked against his hip to align his thrusting hips with hers, and once he was between her, she grabbed his hardness and eased him inside her, breaking their kiss with an audible groan.

"You're so tight. And warm." He cooed, kissing her again. "You feel so good."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped his bottom, pushing him deeper inside her. She longed for every inch, ached for the lusty press of his full weight between her.

"Faster. Please!" She whined, spreading her legs and crying out at the slap of his testicles against her backside. The slapping of skin grew erratic and random, and soon, Finn dug into the flesh of her hips as he opened her as wide as possible and came, spilling everything into her.

**O-O**

"You were wonderful." She complimented hours later, reclining against his chest.

"You are a great teacher." He complimented back. It may have been less than a day since he'd lost his virginity, but some of the awkwardness of his boyhood had already gone. His voice sounded far more masculine, his eyes were surer, and his hands caressed Mercedes's skin with far more expertise. Even as they lay now, tangled in her sheets, the gentle stroke of his hand on her forearm made her feel decidedly more secure and feminine in his arms.

"You had very little to learn, dear one. You loved with instinct." She stilled his hand and joined their hands, leaning sideway on her elbow to look at him. Her dark, oiled hair spilled gently over her shoulder and rested on his chest, tickling his skin with its softness. In this light, the princess could not be any more beautiful to him.

"But I left so much behind." He said solemnly, tucking her dark tresses behind her ear. "My family is struggling and poor. Much of my people are. It feels wrong to indulge in such pleasure knowing that my people suffer in pain."

Mercedes frowned at the change in tone. "Surely they allow the government to help them?"

"May I answer truthfully, your grace? Without fearing punishment?"

She kissed his hand. "Of course, my pet."

He sighed and nodded, comfortable enough to be honest with her. "Pharaoh does very little to provide for the needs of my people. While he is an exceptional ruler and unmatched by any pharaoh before him…." Mercedes rolled her eyes at the unnecessary compliments. "…he doesn't see the plight of our people. We give the kingdom all our shares of harvest, but there is very little left to feed ourselves."

"I didn't know." Mercedes confessed, pouting. It truly hurt her to know any of her people suffered. Egypt was her heart and soul, and the cries of her people resonated with her in more ways than the political.

"How could you know?" He shrugged." With all due respect your grace, we have never seen you leave the palace walls."

His words shocked her into silence. How could she respond? It was true. And she prided herself on speaking honestly and receiving truth with grace. She just didn't expect the truth to hurt as much as it did. _HeHHHHHHJhhH_

"Maybe that will change." She answered wide-eyed, leaning into his chest. She felt the rumble of his laugh vibrate against her cheek.

"Not unless you change the rules, princess. Royalty and lay people have not mixed in ages. Why would our era be any different? " He reasoned, stroking her wavy tendrils.

The princess hugged him tight and snuggled deeper into his chest, quieting her conflicting thoughts with the smell of cinnamon scenting his skin.

_Maybe that will change as well, s_he thought. _And maybe I will be the one change them. _

_Semet= Sister, usually used as an affectionate term for close friends of the family._

_Qualbi=My love or lover_

_Min= God of sexuality and male potency. Thought to be the source of male virility and sex drive._


End file.
